The Poem by Selenitalunar (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Tony como sempre, esqueceu-se de uma data especial com Pepper. Como ele se virará depois de se esquecer do dia dos namorados? (Pós Homem de Ferro 3)


Olá Ducklings! Meio atrasado, mas aqui está uma _one shot_ traduzida de "Dia dos Namorados" Pepperony! Essa one shot é da **Selenitalunar, **quem eu gostaria muito de agradecer por ter me autorizado a traduzir sua maravilhosa fanfic (thank you so much!). A _one shot_ original pode ser encontrada no **Tumblr**, por esse link: _migre. me/hU1gi_. Boa leitura e deixem uma tradutora feliz ao deixar sua review! (:

_One shot – __**The Poem**_

O som dos saltos de Pepper contra o piso liso foi o que o fez levantar a cabeça para cima a partir do modelo 3D holográfico que ele estava mexendo em sua oficina. Dummy ficou mais ao seu lado enquanto sua adorável namorada se aproximava dele. Ela estava vestida muito bem: um vestido preto e saltos de grife. Seu blackberry em uma mão e ela lançava um olhar curioso diretamente a ele.

_"Tony, você ainda está aqui?"_

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso torto em seu rosto.

_"Onde mais eu estaria em uma tediosa sexta-feira?"_ perguntou Tony totalmente desligado do que estava acontecendo. Ela não estava vestida para passar a noite em casa. Ele estava esperando um jantar no sofá e um filme para assistir, e em seguida, dar um amassos e mais tarde talvez, até sexo.

Pepper respirou fundo e se inclinou para ele, esfregando um pouco de seu cabelo em sua cabeça.

_"Você não se lembra. Nenhuma pista de que dia é hoje?"_ ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele não fazia ideia. Tanto fazia.

_"Eu já lhe disse. É sexta-feira, Pep"_

_"Claro. Sexta-feira. Oh, diacho!"_

A loira revirou os olhos e voltou a falar, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_"É 14 de fevereiro, Tony. Você se esqueceu, de novo. Não é que eu esteja esperando flores ou chocolates ou coelhos gigantes feitos sob encomenda... Mas... Algo, talvez um bom jantar fora? Oh, eu não sei! Mas não... Você está aqui coberto de graxa e brincando com sua armadura e seu holograma azul... "_

A última frase foi dita para ele com raiva e ele franziu a testa.

_"É culpa de JARVIS! Ele não me avisou!"_

E, em seguida, sua inteligência artificial falou gravemente com seu sotaque britânico.

_"Eu avisei esta manhã, senhor. E outra vez há duas horas quando a senhorita Potts chegou em casa do escritório"_

_"J, qual é! Eu não estava ouvindo... Eu estava preso com essa coisa nova para a..."_

Pepper calou a boca dele com sua mão.

_"Não. Vou subir e eu vou colocar um pijama. Você pode subir mais tarde. Para dormir."_ ela destacou, e então se virou, ficando de costas para ele.

_"Qual é, amor! Você está chateada? Isso é só a porra de uma data inventada para o consumismo. Eu não te amo menos porque eu não te comprei um coração brega! Vou levá-la para jantar onde você quiser... Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim!"_

Ela virou-se para encará-lo quando ela estava prestes a alcançar a porta de vidro.

_"Eu não estou com raiva, é que... Você esquece tudo... Às vezes, é só que... Eu não sei... Eu não estou mais com vontade de jantar fora."_

E com isso ela se foi. Tony estava confuso, mas triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele era um idiota às vezes. Ele odiava ferir os sentimentos de Pepper. Ele a amava, realmente a amava. Mas às vezes era tão difícil saber o que ela estava esperando dele, porque esse era seu primeiro relacionamento de longo prazo. Isso estava sendo igualzinho ao fiasco do coelho gigante. Ele tinha que fazer algo para corrigir isso. E ele iria resolver isso agora.

Duas horas depois, Pepper estava tentando dormir em seu lado da cama, quando seu namorado se aproximou dela. Ela estava tentando fingir que estava dormindo para não discutir mais com ele. Ela estava cansada. Mas Tony a conhecia muito bem.

_"Eu sei que você não está dormindo. Você não é uma boa atriz, amor. É por isso que eu te contratei como minha assistente, só pra começar."_

Com um movimento suave, ele estava sentado em sua cama, ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos. Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele. Ele estava sorrindo amplamente para ela, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu marcas de lágrimas marcando as linhas de suas bochechas. Ela estava chorando.

_Perfeito Stark, você fez o amor de sua vida chorar no Dia dos Namorados._

_"Vá dormir, Tony. Está tarde",_ foi o que ela disse, tentando cobrir as marcas em seu rosto. Ela estava com vergonha por chorar por uma coisa tão idiota, mas ela estava esperando que ele se lembrasse deste ano depois de tudo o que aconteceu com eles no Natal passado. Ela quase morreu, pelo amor de Deus! E eles tinham passado por tanta coisa. A cura do vírus Extremis e a cirurgia dele aconteceram tudo em duas semanas. Era demais para suportar. E agora isso.

_"Não chore, Pep. Vamos. Eu não sei como me desculpar, mas... Eu fiz algo para você. Aqui ",_ ele disse, colocando um pedaço de papel na frente deles.

Pepper levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu fracamente para ele.

_"O que é isso?",_ ela perguntou curiosa.

_"É um poema",_ disse Tony, _"Um poema que eu escrevi para você, amor. Feliz Dia dos Namorados!_" ele entregou o papel para ela, enquanto mostrava sua marca registrada para ela: seu sorriso torto.

A loira sorriu brevemente e olhou para ele.

_"Leia para mim"_

Tony pegou o pedaço de papel e começou a ler.

_"Okaaay, aqui diz:_

_**Deixe-me na parede, **_

_**que você construiu ao redor **_

_**E podemos acender um fósforo e queimá-lo **_

_**Deixe-me segurar sua mão e dançar em volta das chamas **_

_**Em frente de nós **_

_**Pó ao pó**_

_**Você manteve a cabeça erguida **_

_**Você participou da luta **_

_**Você carrega as cicatrizes **_

_**Seu tempo acabou**_

_**Ouça-me **_

_**Você tem estado solitária, por muito tempo"**_

_"Você gostou?"_ perguntou o gênio, hesitante, entregando-lhe o papel novamente.

Pepper pegou e apontou para a primeira frase.

_"Tony. Essa é a letra de uma canção",_ disse ela em um tom neutro, mas com uma pontada de raiva em sua voz. Ele estava tentando enganá-la com isso?

_"O quê? Nããão! Não pode ser... Não é... Isto veio direto da minha cabeça. Minha mente brilhante. Eu juro."_ Ele parecia muito confuso. E por sua evidente expressão preocupada, parecia que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

Então Pepper relaxou. E olhou para ele divertida.

_"Sim",_ continuou sua namorada agora rindo abertamente. _"É da banda The Civil Wars. A música se chama Dust To Dust."_

_"Ah, qual é!"_ Tony respondeu um pouco constrangido, pegando o papel e o amassando em uma bola. Em seguida, o jogou para o lado.

_"Você deve ter ouvido a minha playlist enquanto trabalhava, esta noite, amor"_ Pepper começou a rir dele_. "E de alguma forma as letras ficaram presas na sua cabeça" _Ela deu um soco em seu ombro esquerdo, _"Seu idiota!"_

Pepper riu mais e mais a cada minuto, até que Tony esqueceu de seu constrangimento e sua preocupação por ela e os dois começaram a rir juntos, o pedaço de papel esquecido no chão de seu quarto. E então, Pepper puxou Tony até a cama, em cima dela e beijou-o nos lábios.

_"Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu te amo. Seu idiota..."_

Tony sorriu para ela.

_"Eu também te amo, mesmo quando você diz essas coisas lindas para mim..."_ Ele brincou e começou a acariciar sua bochecha direita.

Então, de repente, ele levantou o queixo dela com cuidado, mantendo seus olhos no mesmo nível dos dele.

_"Eu gosto de ver esse lindo sorriso em seu rosto",_ disse.

Eles ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro por um bom tempo, sorrindo um para o outro como dois tolos e, em seguida, eles se beijaram de novo, mais apaixonadamente.

Parecia que a noite do Dia dos Namorados não ia acabar tão ruim para eles, afinal.


End file.
